Recently, a general method for coding integerized pulse sequences (similar to linear PCM signals) that are present in many audio and speech compression systems has been established. The method, referred to as Factorial Pulse Coding or FPC, overcomes some of the technical limitations associated with combinatorial coding of audio signal vectors, most notably the high computational complexity associated with implementing high order factorial expressions involving N-choose-K type combinatorial operations.
It is noted that unlike audio, video resolutions continue to grow. Also, unlike audio, the bandwidth requirements for both the transmission and the storage of video information increases in a manner that is proportional to the product of the horizontal and vertical resolution of a video display. This is important not only to content providers and video services (e.g., YouTube® and Netflix®), but also wireless service providers and device manufacturers, where high definition video displays have become commonplace. Thus, the importance of efficient video signal coding in the communications industry continues to rise.
Thus, what is needed is a method for encoding and decoding video signals in a more efficient, compact manner, that uses some aspects of the benefits of FPC, but is further adapted and configured to operate efficiently with various video codecs and provide more efficient coding of the video signal.